This invention relates to a pressure cooker relief valve assembly and to a pressure cooker incorporating such an assembly.
Pressure cookers of the domestic type generally have an escape port, usually in the removable cover of the cooker, and the pressure within the cooker is regulated by a relief valve controlling the port. Relief valves are well known and a common type comprises a valve member and a valve seating, one of which acts against the other under pressure of a predetermined weight. When it is desired to vent the cooker, for example, when cooking is finished, the valve has to be opened. This can cause a rapid escape of steam and hence the operator has to take care to avoid being scalded.